


through sickness and health

by lavenderlotion



Series: Lav's Soft Holiday Gift Fics [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bickering, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Love, M/M, Married James "Rhodey" Rhodes/Tony Stark, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:15:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21957244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlotion/pseuds/lavenderlotion
Summary: “I'm dying,” Tony groaned, sniffling loudly before falling into a coughing fit that left him breathless and had his ribs aching. He groaned loudly, rolling onto his other side so his right nostril could get a break and his left one could clog up for a while. “Rhodey, I'mdying!”
Relationships: James "Rhodey" Rhodes/Tony Stark
Series: Lav's Soft Holiday Gift Fics [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1580710
Comments: 23
Kudos: 186





	through sickness and health

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ambersagen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambersagen/gifts).



“I'm dying,” Tony groaned, sniffling loudly before falling into a coughing fit that left him breathless and had his ribs aching. He groaned loudly, rolling onto his other side so his right nostril could get a break and his left one could clog up for a while. “Rhodey, I'm  _ dying!” _

“Tony, you're not dying,” Rhodey told him plainly, his hand rubbing circles into Tony's arm that didn't make him feel  _ any _ less like he was dying but he appreciated all the same. They were in bed, the lights off because Tony had been getting headaches if it was too bright, and a humidifier was whirring in the background and sending Vicks into the air.

Despite what Rhodey—the  _ betrayer _ —said, Tony was dying.

He coughed again to prove it. “Jar, tell Rhodey I'm dying,” Tony begged weakly, taking shallow breaths in a bid to stave off another coughing fit. He gingerly reached towards the end table and patted around useless, until a metal claw bumped his wrist. “Thanks, DUM-E,” Tony slurred tiredly, taking the package of cough drops and popping one into his mouth for a few minutes of blissful relief.

He took a deep breath that didn't make him cough, though half a second later he was sneezing so hard so many times he was scared his head was gonna explode from the pressure. Finally, Tony managed to take a breath without it causing another sneeze, and then he whined loudly as he curled up into a little ball, hugging his knees.

“Despite how you must be feeling, Sir, I have to say that you are not dying,” J.A.R.V.I.S, rather unhelpfully, told them. Tony sent a betrayed glare to the nearest sensor as he blew his nose. Then he groaned, wiped the snot from his fingers, grabbed  _ two _ tissues, and blew his nose again.

“You should go downstairs,” Tony said weakly, though his heart wasn't in it seeing as he didn't mean the words. At all. Still, he knew he should at least offer the chance. Tony's voice was even quieter when he said, “You shouldn't be spending Christmas Eve like this.”

“Oh yeah, 'cause this is just so horrible,” Rhodey began, tone sarcastic and playful. Tony was emotional enough that even if Rhodey was kidding, he still flinched. Rhodey sighed, reaching out a hand to card back Tony's hair. “Baby, there's  _ nothing _ better in the whole world than getting to spend Christmas Even with my husband. Why the hell would I wanna go downstairs to a party when you're up here?”

Tony was silent for a moment, repeating the words to himself over and over as he pressed his wedding band against his finger to feel the weight of it, playing with the smooth edge. “There's cake?”

Rhodey snorted, shifting and moving around the bed until he was lying down. He spooned up behind Tony, positioning his arm so Tony had no choice but to lay his head on his bicep, his other arm wrapping tightly around his stomach and rubbing soothingly over where the arch reactor had once sat. Tony didn't say anything but he did shift backwards so he was even closer to Rhodey's warmth. “This is where I wanna be, baby.”

Tony nodded, but found he couldn't say anything. He blamed the tightness in his throat and the stinging of his eyes on his cold and the fact that he hadn't slept for more than a straight hour in  _ days, _ and shoved his face into the pillow even as he grabbed Rhodey's wrist to keep him close. After a moment of silence, he finally managed to say, “I'm gonna get you sick.”

“No you're not,” Rhodey snorted, hugging Tony tighter and pressing a kiss to the back of his neck. Despite them both being in boxers with only a sheet over them, Tony'd been sweating for hours and he knew he must have stunk. “We both know my immune system is as strong as your damn amour.”

Tony shrugged, but Rhodey was right. The last time Rhodey had gotten sick was after he'd rescued Tony in Afghanistan, and they were both pretty sure it was only because of the massive adrenaline crash he'd experienced once Tony was safe. So, there wasn't a very high chance of Rhodey being sick, and Tony probably wouldn't have protested even if there had been. Being held like this was the best thing he'd felt all day, and Rhodey's arm under his head gave him the extra bit of leverage he needed to keep his sinus' from completely blocking his ability to breathe.

“Through sickness and health,” Rhodey told him quietly, “that hasn't changed in the last twenty years.”

“I love you,” Tony murmured, letting his eyes fall closed and  _ hoping _ he'd finally be able to get a bit of sleep. Rhodey held him tighter, hand pressed over his heart, as he said, “I love you too. Get some sleep, Tones. I'll be here when you wake up.”

Tony nodded, but didn't say anything, already slipping into sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi to me on [tumblr](https://lavender-lotion.tumblr.com/)!  
> comments and kudos are much appreciated!


End file.
